


Su heroína

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deaf, Deaf Character, Drama, Family, Gen, Grandmother - Freeform, Grandson - Freeform, Heroine, Sign Language
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Le escuchas de nuevo alzar la voz. Cierras los ojos e intentas calmarte, pero no te resulta fácil. Lo único que sabe hacer es beber e insultar a todos.





	Su heroína

Le escuchas de nuevo alzar la voz. Cierras los ojos e intentas calmarte, pero no te resulta fácil. Lo único que sabe hacer es beber e insultar a todos.

A veces deseas que le estalle la cabeza como si fuera un globo. Ojalá no se hubiese enterado de que no puedes hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, porque ya se hubiese llevado un buen escarmiento.

A menudo piensas que mamá no está en San Mungo por aquella estúpida explosión.

Suspiras. La echas mucho de menos.

Te duele el brazo. Lo tienes amoratado por su última paliza. Lo prefieres a que se lo haga a tus hermanos pequeños.

A pesar del dolor, coges en brazos a Quentin, el más pequeño. Ni siquiera tiene un año y solo ha visto sufrimiento y sangre por todos lados.

Entras en la cocina con él; tiene hambre. Lo dejas en la trona y te diriges a tu abuela, que está cocinando algo que sabes que no te va a gustar.

Le das un ligero toque en el hombro.

—¿Qué hay para comer hoy, yaya? —le dices con señas.

 _Potaje_ , te contesta ella del mismo modo.

Arrugas la nariz desaprobándolo. Detestas el potaje.

 _P_ _ar_ _a ti_ _hay_ _lasaña_ , te dice con una sonrisa, guiñándote un ojo y señalando el horno.

—Abuela, eres la mejor del mundo —susurras, para que no te oigan tus hermanos, ya que ellos no se van a librar del guiso.

Sonríes.

Adoras a tu abuela por sobre todas las cosas por este tipo de cosas.

Abres el armario y coges varios platos, pero el dolor punzante del brazo hace que te encojas un poco. Ella te mira y te remanga la camisa. Ve lo que él te ha hecho. Aprieta la mandíbula y quiere dirigirse a él, pero se lo impides.

—Estoy bien, abuela. No es nada. De verdad.

 _Es mi culpa_ , te dice con tristeza, _no debí dejar que se juntara con esa gente_.

—Nadie le obligó a estar con ellos —le dices, intentando calmarla.

Te diriges un segundo hacia la puerta y asomas la cabeza al salón. Lo ves echado en el sofá, roncando.

—Está durmiendo —le dices, juntando ambas manos y apoyándolas en tu mejilla, con los ojos cerrados—. No nos molestará.

Ella asiente con tristeza.

Para ti es tu heroína.

Te apena verla así. Ella, que tuvo que sacar adelante a siete hijos sola tras la muerte de tu abuelo en la Guerra de Vietnam, siendo sorda y teniendo que trabajar muy duro, para que al cazurro de tu padre no le faltara de nada. Y se lo paga así, emborrachándose día sí y día también.

Te asquea solo pensarlo.

Avisas a Quincy y Quinn de que la comida ya está. Se sientan en la mesa mientras observas a tu abuela.

Te acercas a ella por detrás y le das un beso en la mejilla, mientras la abrazas.

Tú sí que agradeces todo lo que hace por ti, por vosotros.

Y te sientes orgulloso de que sea tu abuela.


End file.
